Rejection
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Set in season 3, after Kurt recieved his rejection letter. What happended after Kurt left to find Blaine. Fluffy Klaine, slight Kurt angst one-shot COMPLETE


KURT'S POV

"I have to go find Blaine"

I ran down the hall racing to find the only person in the world right now who could make me feel any better. NYADA was my dream. The place I thought I would be able to truly be myself, shattered into oblivion.

I rounded the corner to find Blaine shoving his textbooks haphazardly into his locker. More tears sprang from my eyes as I sped towards him.

His head looked up at the sound of my doc martins thumbing on the ground, but he didn't have time to say anything before I flung myself into his unexpected arms.

He squeezed my tight after recovering from his initial shock and said, "Did you get in, baby? I knew you would" I could feel his smile in the crook of my neck.

I sobbed and leant slightly out of his arms so we were still embraced, but looking at each other. His face fell and his eyebrows knitted at the sight of my tears, my face crumbling yet again.

"Oh, baby" He said, sympathetically, pulling my head down so it was nestled in the junction of his neck.

I cried harder, and I couldn't stop. He knelt us down so we were sitting on the floor, my head in his lap and his back against the cool metal of the school lockers. The hallway was deserted, and I didn't even care that my clothes were getting dirty.

"Im so sorry" Blaine whispered, rubbing soothing circles on my back with his palm.

"I can't believe it" I blubbered into the material of his fitted jeans. "Rachel chocked" I stated, lifting my head from his lap to stare into his wide, glistening eyes. "Rachel chocked, and still got in" I took a breath, "I didn't"

"I know, sweetheart" He replied, gently wiping my tears with the pads of his thumbs, I leant into the soft touch, "You were so amazing"

"Not amazing enough to get in" It was angry tears now.

"Come on" He lightly tapped my back, "Let's go home"

The car ride was silent, my fists clenched the whole ride home, clutching at the crumpled rejection letter. My nostrils flared with every breath, and I could see Blaine glancing out of the corner of his eye every so often.

I was so angry. How could Rachel get in and I didn't. I rocked that audition, I know I did. But you didn't get in though, a tiny voice of self-doubt whispered in my head.

I hadn't realised we had arrived home until I heard the car engine turn off. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and slammed the door shut, stalking into the house. I could hear Blaine shouting my name, but I never looked back.

I opened the door and left it open, stomping my way into my room.

"Hey, bud" My dad shouted from the living-room when I passed it, "That you?"

I ignored him and finally reached my room, banging the door shut so forcefully the house shook. I could finally let all my emotions out.

BLAINE'S POV

I was shocked. Really shocked. Kurt did fantastic in his audition, and got rejected. My whole heart went out to him, I knew how bad he wanted it. I can't count how many times he spoke about New-York, it was numerous times a day.

The drive home wasn't awkward, but I could see and feel the anger radiating from Kurt. I don't know a way I could make him feel better.

I shut off the ignition and began to unbuckle my seatbelt, but I was interrupted by the loud noise of the car door slamming.

I hastily got out of the car and called after him, "Kurt" I shouted, running up the path, "Kurt" reiterated.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the door, and I could hear Kurt descending the stairs of his room, wincing at the sound of the bang. I huffed, and slipped off my oxfords, clicking the door shut and making my way to the living-room.

"Hey" I said softly to Kurt's dad, Burt.

"He okay?" Burt asked, turning around in his chair to look at me.

"He didn't get in" I informed him, leaning against the door frame.

Burt sighed, turning back to the buckeyes game that was on the tv.

"Sit down, kiddo" He gestured to the sofa across from him.

"He's gunna need you" Burt said once I was seated.

"I know" I mouthed, "I don't know how"

"Just be there" He answered, taking off his cap and rubbing his bald head.

There was silence for a moment before it was interrupted by a loud crash coming from Kurt's room. Burt and I looked at each other for a second before I sprang into action. I leaped from my seat and sprinted down Kurt's stairs. The sight was disturbing.

Kurt's room was an absolute mess. That was probably an understatement- It looked terrible, and so un-Kurt like.

There was millions of magazines, clothes and ordinary items, thrown all of the floor. A picture frame of the New Direction's trip to New-York smashed into pieces.

I was broken from my trance to find Kurt swiping everything of his desk, onto the floor. I wasn't a stranger to Kurt's little anger episodes, but this was, by far, the worst one yet.

"Okay, okay" I shushed, rushing wearily over to him and grabbing him from behind by the waist.

"Stop" Kurt cried, pushing down on my arms to try and break the hold. I knew only perseverance would get us through this.

"You've got to calm down" I ordered lightly. Kurt practically growled at me and shouted,

"Let go" I turned him swiftly around in my arms so he was facing me.

He slammed his fists down onto my chest, sobbing. It hurt, yes, but probably not as much as he was hurting.

I clutched his wrists tightly in my fists, my arms flexing with the force he was applying to break away. I shook them lightly, and he looked into my eyes.

His chest heaved, and he stilled.

Finally, it was over. Kurt's legs buckled beneath him, and he crashed to the ground, me following with his wrists still in my hands.

We resumed the position in which we were early in the hallway.

"Shush, baby" I cooed.

He panted into my lap, trying to calm himself after his particularly bad high.

"It's going to be okay" I reassured. He turned around so his head was still in my lap, but he was facing upwards.

"How d'you know?" He heaved.

I entwined one of our hands and let the other slip through his hair, his sighed contently, his breathing beginning to return to normal.

"Because" I started, looking down at him, "You still have fashion schools. If NYADA wasn't meant to be, you can still go to New-York and continue to be your fabulous self"

"You always know what to say" He smiled.

"Is that the only reason you keep me around?" I chuckled lightly, leaning down to eskimo kiss.

His nose crinkled happily, "Sing to me, please" he asked, softly.

"Okay" I replied, just as soft.

" _I love it when you just don't care,_

 _I love it when you dance like there's nobody there,_

 _So when it gets hard, don't be afraid,_

 _We don't care what them people say"_

Kurt's breathing had completely relaxed by now, and his eyes closed at my voice and hand in his hair. He squeezed my hand that was entwined with his, a signal to continue.

" _We don't have to be ordinary,_

 _Make your best mistakes._

 _'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry,_

 _So baby be the life of the party,_

 _I'm telling you to take your shot it might be scary,_

 _Hearts are gunna break,_

 _So baby be the life of the party"_

I faded the song out when I realised Kurt had become limp in my arms. I lifted him up bridal-style and carried him over to the bed.

I laid him down onto of his Egyptian-cotton duvet carefully so he didn't wake, and smoothed his hair off of his forehead and planted a dainty kiss on it.

"You're a star, Kurt Hummel"

 **A/N Song/characters not mine. Lyrics from Shawn Mendez's song 'Life of the Party'**


End file.
